


Lifeline

by defenestratingreason



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Ending, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Death May or May Not Be Permanent, Episode: s08e13 The End Is The Beginning, F/M, First Kiss, Kissing, Last Kiss, it might not actually be their last kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:30:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22434064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defenestratingreason/pseuds/defenestratingreason
Summary: “There were things I wanted to say to you, things so much bigger and complex than…” Allura swallows. “Things that take time. I can’t sum it up in three words.”Keith nods. “I know.” What exists between them has always been complicated. More complicated than happily-ever-after.Kallura remix of the Allura-says-goodbye scene from the series finale.
Relationships: Allura/Keith (Voltron)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	Lifeline

Allura saves him for last.

“Keith.” Her fingers brush the side of his face, gently lifting the hair from his eyes. 

She’s in front of him, and she’s alive, and she’s so, so beautiful.

“Allura,” he breathes, and her hand gives up the pretense and rests warm on his cheek.

“There were things I wanted to say to you, things so much bigger and complex than…” She swallows. “Things that take time. I can’t sum it up in three words.”

Keith nods. “I know.” What exists between them has always been complicated. More complicated than happily-ever-after. 

Her thumb strokes his cheek, and he leans into it. _Warm. Alive. Allura._ If only he could keep her here, like this, forever.

Allura’s breath hitches, and she lifts her other hand to his face, both sets of fingers coming to rest just below his eyes. 

“Keith, stop me if--”

She leans in.

Keith doesn’t stop her.

Allura’s soft lips brush feather-light against his, but Keith pushes forward, chasing the feeling, because if this is the one and only time he gets to kiss Allura, he’s going to make it count. He doesn’t care that everyone’s watching, he doesn’t care that he’ll have to deal with their pity later -- all he cares about is Allura’s lips parting as she gasps into his mouth, about the sudden burning heat in his cheeks, about her pulling his face in so they can kiss properly, like they have all the time in the world to explore this thing between them. In a way, they do. The world is ending, here and now, and this is what they’re doing.

Allura must realize at the same moment Keith does, because she pulls back - but before Keith can say anything, she leans forward again, tucking her elbows into his chest in the way he’s learned to recognize means she wants to be held.

He wraps his arms around her, resting his chin on her shoulder. _Please come back to us,_ he thinks. He doesn’t say it aloud - he knows it’s pointless - but --

His cheeks throb; Allura whispers “I’ll try,” and then she’s gone. 

Later that night, after the world doesn’t end and everyone else has sobbed themselves to sleep, Keith sits in front of his mirror, tracing the new Altean marks underneath his eyes, and he wonders. 


End file.
